Truth or Dare
by MellowLemon
Summary: Several Star Wars characters play truth or dare, including, Darth Vader, Luke, Leia Organa, Anakin Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Han Solo.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So, it's just Lemon here. This is for one of my best friends, Meg. Her account, MegsayLupin is on the fritz or something. Maybe her brother did something, idk. Anyways, here's to her. We wrote this together**_

_**Disclaimer: We no own Star Wars**_

I was standing in a room by myself. I had a bunch of chairs surrounding me sitting in a circle. I looked at my watch and counted down from 10. Then, in a bright flash I watched one of my best friends, Luke Skywalker appear.

"What's going on? Oh, hey Megan!"

"Hey Luke!"

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to play Truth or dare!"

"Just the… two of us?"

"No silly, just watch!"

Then, one by one, all of the chairs filled up. Each person appeared with a gag and their hands chained to the back of the chair.

Luke looked around the circle and laughed. "Nice choices there!"

"Thanks Lukie!"

He rolled his eyes and moved to the only open chair.

I tried to quiet everyone, but the gags were not doing the best job of keeping them quiet.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. That got them.

"Okay, now. We are all going to play a game. But first, we need some introductions."

I went to the chair next to me. This person didn't need a gag. "This, is Darth Vader!"

"Anakin Skywalker; age 10"

"Anakin Skywalker; from the clone wars"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi; clone wars"

"Ben Kenobi"

"Han Solo"

"Leia Organa"

"Luke Skywalker. And before you ask Anakin, yes this is your son." There were many eye rolls and shocked faces at this one.

"And me, MEGAN!" I skipped around the circle once and sat down in my seat. "Now, if you all promise to stay quiet and not attack each other, I will take the bindings off." At their nods, I used my magical powers to take the chains and gags off. All was quiet.

"We will go around, and if anybody has any questions, they may ask. Oh, and no swearing. I am serious Solo, I WILL wash your mouth with soap."

We turned to Darth Vader. "Any questions Vader?" He looked at me with what I believe was a glare. I couldn't really tell because of the mask. I nodded. "Ani?"

Little Anakin looked around. "Could you explain this all to me?" I smiled

"Of course." I stood up and walked around the circle, introducing everyone even more.

"This is Darth Vader, a Sith dude from the future. He's a big softie, stop glaring at me Vader, I can tell you are."

"This is you, I hope you know yourself." He laughed.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, you're future self in about 10 years. Don't be mad if he snaps at you. He's moody right now. Scratch that, he's always moody." I kept walking, ignoring Obi-Wan's laughter and Anakin's glares.

"Hopefully you know who this is." At Ani's nods, I moved on.

"This is good 'ole Ben. The future self of Obi-Wan." I laugh at Obi-Wan's face.

"This is Han Solo. He's a pilot."

"Is that all you have to say about me?"

"Yes, yes it is." I moved on.

"This is Leia. Her full name is Leia Organa Skywalker Solo, cuz she's going to get married to this guy," I point at Han, "is twin sister to this guy," I point to Luke, shocking everybody even more, "and was adopted as a baby by this guy." I pulled out a picture of Bail Organa.

"This is Luke, he's one of my best friends. That's all I have to say." I sat down and looked at Ani. "That it?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Great, Anakin, any questions?"

"Why the h-"

"Soap, Anakin. Don't make me use it!"

"Why are we here?"

"To play a game." I rolled my eyes. "Is that your only question?"

He nodded.

"Obi-Wan? Any questions?"

"Yes. How did-"

"Don't ask questions about people, we'll get to that."

Obi nodded. "Okay, then I have no questions."

I looked at Ben. "You don't get to ask questions. I've learned my lesson." I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"Han, I'm not going to risk asking you questions."

"Leia, any questions?"

"No," She had a glint in her eyes. This game was going to be good!

"Luke," I pause as I watch him smirk.

"Nevermind, I've taught you too much."

He pouted. "Awwwww…"

"Anyways," I continued, "We are going to play Truth or Dare, and no complaining!" I yell at the groans that came from people that will not be mentioned.

"I will start. Luke, Truth or Dare!" I smiled at him.

"Um, Truth?"

"Darn it! We know almost everything about each other!"

"Ha ha!"

"Well, oh I know! Did you ever go pod-racing? You always change the topic when I ask that!"

Luke blushed as everyone showed interest in the question.

"Umm, well, maybe…"

"Luke, it's a yes or no question."

"Fine then, yes!"

"Great! Your turn!"

"Umm, Anakin, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

Luke smirked.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Yes, now when you found out mom was pregnant, did you want a boy or girl?"

Leia laughed at the face Anakin was making.

"Truthfully, I didn't care. I know that I sensed a girl, but she kept saying it was a boy.'

"Oh, well, that's boring." Luke sighed. "Your turn."

"Master, truth or dare."

"I think I will go with Dare. I don't want to be stuck in a situation because of a question."

"I get to drive all the ships we take for the next month." Anakin smirked.

"What! No fair!"

"You did pick dare."

"Fine!"

"Great."

"Anakin, Truth or dare."

"You can't just turn around and ask the same person!"

"Yes, you actually can." I interrupted.

"Fine, Truth. Your Dares are going to be lame."

"Um, who's the mother."

"Padme."

"Ha, I knew there was something between you two!" Obi-Wan fist pumped.

"You mean, I get to marry the angel girl!"

Everyone looked at Ani weirdly.

"What, she was HOT!"

Anakin blushed red and slammed his forehead into his palm. "Dude, think for a moment."

"Oh, sorry." Ani blushed.

We had to wait several minutes for Luke, Leia, Han, and Ben to calm down.

"I haven't laughed this much in years." Ben stated.

"Who's turn is it?" Luke asked.

"Anakin's." We all turned to look at him.

"Umm…Leia, Truth or Dare?'

"Truth."

"Why were you raised by the Organas?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_** Okay, I'm going to be twisting some things and making some things that aren't true, true. Just stick with me, I'm trying to make this work. I'm also trying to pull off a HUGE band-aid in 1127 words. Poor Anakin.**_

_**Still taking requests for truths and dares. I have next chapter planned out.**_

_**Still don't own Star Wars.**_

_**Last time...**_

_"Who's turn is it?" Luke asked._

_"Anakin's." We all turned to look at him._

_"Umm…Leia, Truth or Dare?'_

_"Truth."_

_"Why were you raised by the Organas?"_

There was silence.

"Umm, perhaps I should answer that question." I interrupted. Leia looked at me gratefully.

"Wait!" Luke interrupted me. "We should watch the movies."

I grinned. "Great idea!"

"Movies, what movies?" Vader asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, you see, in my time, your guys' adventures were made into six movies."

Everyone but me and Luke looked shocked.

"But wait, should we start with A New Hope or The Phantom Menace."

"That's a good question. How about the Phantom menace because in the beginning of a New Hope, Ben will give it away."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Ben." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Whatever." I snapped my fingers and a TV screen appeared. On it, The Phantom Menace started playing.

After it was done, Obi-Wan commented on Anakin's situation. "Wow, Anakin, I didn't know you could turn that color red."

"Hey, it's not like they made a movie out of your childhood!"

"Anakin, I hate to say it, but the next movie is worse." I warned him.

"Why?"

"One word. Naboo."

"Aw, come on!"

So, we watched the next movie. At some point, Anakin had to pull Ani off to the side and give him 'the talk'. We also had at least one person sitting by him at all times to cover his eyes at some scenes.

"Well, that was informative."

"You said it Luke."

"I'm finally understanding some things."

"Good for you Leia, now let's get on with the third movie."

So, we watched the third movie. I think Vader fell asleep part way through. There was a lot of apologizing form Anakin and, surprisingly, Obi-Wan.

Right as we got to the duel between Obi-Wan and Anakin, I paused it.

"We really don't need to see this."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, it's bad even when you aren't part of it."

"Alright, now what."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group, until I jumped up.

"You know…. There's a song about the first movie and little bit of the rest! I should sing it."

Luke shook his head and covered his ears. "No, please no. That song STILL gets stuck in my head."

"The only reason songs get stuck in your head is if you like them!"

Luke stuck his tongue out at me. We laughed until Anakin interrupted us.

"Guys, how can you laugh and be happy? I just turned to the dark side!"

"No, your future self did!"

"yeah, but that's still me!"

"Anakin, it's actually pretty understandable. You were never meant to be a Jedi. Besides, you saved Luke and Leia from a worser fate."

"What, how?" They all asked.

"Well, in every other skywalker generation for the next ten generations, one child will turn. If they don't, then their kids will die. It's a curse that has affected them for awhile. Afterall, it was shimi's father that sold her to slavery."

Anakin was shocked. "Really!" At my nod, Leia gasped. She looked over at Luke.

"Luke, that means that one of our kids…"

"Jacen, yes."

The group was silent for a moment, until little Ani stood up and walked over to Vader. The group watched him with interest. Ani smirked and Megan, realizing his plan, tried to cover her giggles.

"Ah, SAND PEOPLE IN THE NORTH!"

Vader jumped and took out his lightsaber. "What where?"

A moment of silence, Ani ran and hid behind Luke's chair.

Vader put his lightsaber away. "Oh, ha ha. Not funny."

"But you just laughed?" Megan said confused. They all stared at her.

"I did not, I was being sarcastic!"

"But you said 'ha ha' which is a laugh. How can it not be funny if you laughed?"

"That wasn't actually laughing!"

"Yes it was!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not- oh this is hopeless!"

"Glad you admit I'm right."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys stop."

"Sorry Luke."

"I'm not."

I whack Vader on his head.

"OW! Fine, I'm sorry."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Sorry."

"Good boy!"

"What am I, a dog?"

"Yes, now sit!"

"No!"

I glare at him.

"Fine." He turned around and sat in his chair.

There was a moment of silence. "Now, shall we continue with our game."

"Who's turn is it?"

"Leia's."

"Oh, um… Han, truth or dare."

"Dare. I'm not answering the questions you ask."

"Darn. Um. I dare you to…" She looked around the circle and smirked. "to switch places with Ani."

"What! Princess, I don't think that that's a good idea." Megan snapped her fingers and the two switched. Leia was laughing at Han.

Let's just say that both his neighbors were glaring at him.

"Okay Han, your turn."

"Luke, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Switch with me."

"You're no fun." They switched.

Anakin really did not look comfortable sitting next to Luke. Vader didn't look like he cared.

"It's my turn!"

"We know Luke!"

"Uh, Vader, truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"Take off your helmet."

"What! I'd die you idiot!"

"No," I interrupted. "I can fix that." I snapped my fingers and Darth Vader all of the sudden looked like an older version of Anakin, but wearing all black.

There was a silence, then…

'I have arms and legs!" Vader stood and ran around the room, yelling in joy.

We all just ignored him or stared at him weirdly.

"Vader, SIT!"

"No! I wanna stand!"

"Fine, just stand still! And it's your turn."

"Ben, truth or dare."

"Truth."

It was at that moment a giant motor was heard and a monster truck crashed through the wall, which fixed itself right afterwards.

Megan grinned. "Goodie, they're here!"

AN: No flames please. I know certain parts aren't true, but this is fanfiction. I'm not even bringing it up again. Oh, and the topic of Darth Vader isn't over. The suit will be returning, and Anakin WILL have a breakdown. Now, who's in the monster truck? Hint: There's two


End file.
